UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD DE CANDY
by Florentinakane
Summary: Es Nochebuena en el hogar de Pony, y Candy relata una historia. Tienes niños pequeños? Una buena opcion para cuando tienes que revelar "la verdad"


Para Vicky:

Porke se ke dentro de tu cabecita de adolecente, aun permanece la niña ke gritaba conmigo " YO SI CREO EN LAS HADAS, CREO, CREO"

TE AMO HIJA

CUENTO DE NAVIDAD DE CANDY

Por PHOENIX

Era nochebuena. La luna iluminaba el blanco que cubria la colina y el Padre Arbol resplandecía, lleno de diminutas estrellas que se formaban en sus ramas, por los copos de nieve congelados. Candy, como otros años, esperaba con impaciencia el amanecer, observando a través de la ventana este bello espectáculo.

Sentada frente al hogar, terminaba de pegar la última de las envolturas, que en la mañana aparecerían rotas y desparramadas por toda la sala de su querido hogar de Pony.

Lentamente y no con mucho sigilo, la puerta es abierta y el sonido de unos pies descalzos se escucha.

– ¿Vicky que haces levantada? Pregunta Candy a la recién llegada.

– No podía dormir. –responde la aludida.

– ¿Qué o mejor dicho quien no deja que tus pensamientos descansen? Insiste Candy, con un sonido de complicidad en la voz.

– ¡Ach, ya deja eso! ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no tengo novio?– contesta Vicky algo irritada.

Candy decide cerrar la boca, por el momento. Ha sido difícil, muy difícil lidiar con ese carácter, pero ya una vez hace muchísimo tiempo conoció a alguien con un carácter igual, así que sabia bien como manejarlo, aunque… siendo una mujer y preadolecente, mmm niña aun… bueno ella tenia sus mañas.

En silencio, observa fascinada el espectáculo de la colina, su colina, cuando nuevamente se deja escuchar la voz de Vicky.

–Nunca he entendido muy bien, porque vienes a regalar juguetes a los niños del hogar. ¿Cuál es el sentido de hacer creer a los niños que existe un gordo vestido de rojo, o los reyes magos se los deja?

Con un suspiro de resignación, Candy deja su lugar frente a la ventana y se sienta en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Palmea en el espacio junto a ella, y renuente Vicky se deja caer, con nada de gracia y cuidado.

–Te voy a contar una historia…– comienza Candy, y se interrumpe cuando ve la mirada de incredulidad que le dirige Vicky, – si ya se, que según tú ya eres grande, pero preguntaste, así que ahora te aguantas– contesta tajante.

Y vuelve a iniciar– te voy a contar una historia, ya la conoces, pero hay detalles que tal vez he olvidado mencionarte. Tú recuerdas el nacimiento de Jesús, ¿no es así? Y también la visita de los reyes magos, si ya se, no eran magos, eran hombres sabios estudiosos de las estrellas y su movimiento– agrega antes de que Vicky la interrumpiera, con la misma cantaleta aprendida de su no tan religioso padre.

En la cara de Vicky se refleja también la sonrisa de su papa, de medio lado, algo cínica, pero llena de encanto.

Candy continúa con el relato. – Bueno, recuerdas que ellos le llevaron al niño Jesús tres regalos, en señal de respeto y amor. Jesús parecía tan contento, que uno de ellos les dijo a los otros:

– ¡Es hermoso ver a un niño feliz! Me gustaría poder llevar un obsequio a todos los niños para observar la felicidad en sus caras. –

–Sería algo muy bello, pero… no seremos capaces de poder llevarlos a tantos niños–

El tercero de los magos, que estaba escuchando a sus compañeros comenta, – sería algo fantástico, pero aun y que somos magos, ya somos muy ancianos, resultaría muy difícil recorrer el mundo entero entregando regalos. –

El niño Jesús, que desde el pesebre parecía escucharles, sonrió, y desde el cielo se escucho la voz de Dios:

–Son muy buenos, queridos reyes, y agradezco sus regalos. Les ayudaré a realizar su sueño. Solo díganme ¿que necesitan para lograrlo?–

Los magos postrándose de rodillas le contestan, aun asombrados y maravillados. –Necesitaríamos millones de pajes, casi uno por niño que pudieran llevar al mismo tiempo a cada casa nuestros regalos, pero…

–No se preocupen por eso– contesto Dios yo les daré por lo menos un paje por niño, en algunos casos dos, o en algunos casos solo uno para muchos, para que todos los niños en el mundo tengan sus regalos esa misma noche.–

–Señor– dice uno de los magos– los pajes deberán querer mucho y conocer también los deseos de los niños. –

–Excelente consejo– admite Dios – ¿y quién mas que sus propios padres que conozca bien los deseos de los pequeños y que los ame tanto como yo?– Concluye Dios.

Los magos se miraron y empezaron a comprender lo que Dios les estaba planteando, cuando de nuevo se volvió a escuchar la voz:

–Puesto que así lo quieren, todos los niños del mundo recibirán regalos. Yo ordeno que en la Navidad, conmemorando estos momentos, todos los padres se conviertan en pajes, y que entreguen regalos a sus hijos. También ordeno que la entrega se haga como si los reyes la hicieran. Y cuando los niños sean lo suficientemente mayores para entender esto, los padres contarán esta historia y a partir de entonces, en todas las navidades, los niños harán también regalos a sus padres hasta que estos se conviertan en padres a su vez.

Para este momento Vicky tenía la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Candy, suspira y dice:

– Mamá, ya me habías contado esa historia, hace algunos años ¿recuerdas? –

Candy percibe que la voz de su hija transmite ternura y dulzura, y le recuerda a la pequeña cara de asombro cuando conto esa historia por primera vez

– Yo también lo recuerdo– dice una voz desde la puerta. Sorprendidas y sobresaltadas voltean a la puerta en donde se encuentran con un hombre vestido de rojo, aunque en lugar de cabellera blanca y barba, este lo tiene castaño y nada de barba.

–Papa/Terry– exclaman al mismo tiempo Vicky y Candy.

El falso santa, se acerca a ellas riendo, y se sienta de manera que las puede tener abrazadas a ambas, – No pude evitar escuchar el relato, y contestando a tu pregunta inicial Vicky, creo que la respuesta es muy fácil. Cada año tu mama, junto a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony, es el paje de estos pequeños. No porque ellos estén en este momento solos en el mundo hay que robarles la fantasía y la ilusión que te acompañaron a ti por tener a tus padres contigo. –

–¡Papá! – Exclama Vicky acurrucándose en su papá. –Y yo también pongo mi granito de arena, dejándome convencer por tu mamá de vestirme así. ¿Qué no podías buscar otro personaje menos gordo Candy? –voltea a ver a su esposa, con cara de enojado que no convence a nadie.

– ¡Mi gruñón marido, con alma de adolecente y travieso como un chiquillo, te amo aun y asi estuvieras de gordito realmente! Contesta riendo Candy.

– ¡Pecosa, grosera y atrevida! Te amo. Feliz Navidad a mis dos amores–

FIN

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

Esta historia esta basada en el anime de Mizuko & Ygarashi (Candy Candy). El relato de el porqué de los "Reyes Magos" me lo compartieron en una posada hace ya algunos años, desconozco su autor, pero lo tome para contar "esa verdad" a mi hija.

Phoenix


End file.
